1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus for detecting radiation and acquiring a radiation image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional digital radiation imaging system using digital radiography (DR), a radiation imaging apparatus (electronic cassette) has cables for supplying electric power and transmitting and receiving images and control signals to and from an imaging control apparatus.
However, with spread of portable electronic cassettes, in consideration of ease of handling of cassettes and breakage in the cable that may cause hindrance to imaging, a cableless electronic cassette has been commercialized, which can wirelessly communicate with an imaging control apparatus. The wireless communication type electronic cassettes can improve handlability. However, if there is a plurality of such electronic cassettes, because the electronic cassettes are of the cableless type, a state of communication between an imaging control unit and each electronic cassette is difficult to grasp.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-45150 discusses a digital radiation imaging system which includes a plurality of electronic cassettes and can select a desired electronic cassette from among the plurality of electronic cassettes to perform communication by operating an imaging control apparatus.
Generally, when radiation imaging is performed, an electronic cassette is arranged in a radiation imaging room, and a radiation imaging control apparatus is arranged in a separate room. At that time, first, the electronic cassette is located on a test object. Then, the radiation imaging control apparatus in the separate room is operated. Thus, if there is a plurality of electronic cassettes in the radiation imaging room, when an electronic cassette is located on the test object, mix-up of the electronic cassette can occur.
In the digital radiation imaging system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-45150, the radiation imaging control apparatus in the separate room can confirm which of electronic cassettes is communicating therewith. However, in the radiation imaging room, an operator cannot confirm which electronic cassette is communicating with the radiation imaging system. Accordingly, the operator needs to go to the separate room.